


Brother

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [16]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Willow hears someone crying.





	Brother

It was a beautiful day at Happy Harbor. The Cave was so peaceful that just the silence could be heard.

Everyone was on a mission, beside Willow and Apollo so they were alone. Apollo was in his room while Willow was standing on the couch watching TV. She was exasperated because she was so bored. She tried to find something interesting to do and the only thing that came in her mind and to go and annoy Apollo...Perfect!

She got up from the couch and went to his room. She was ready to knock when she heard some when she heard some cries coming from inside.

"Apollo?" The red haired girl asked while knocking at the door. The cries stopped.

"What do you want?" She could hear his voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Are you okay? I heard you crying..."

"First of all, I don't cry. Second of all, why would you care?" Apollo said, his tone being as cold as ice.

Willow didn't know the answer but she knows something: even cries or not, it's obviously that Apollo is in pain, for real, and she doesn't like it...

"Apollo, open the door!" She said.

Nothing

"APOLLO LIAM CROCK, OPEN THE F*CKING DOOR!" She yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He responded

Willow wanted to help him...for the first time since she met him. She felt bad about him...he had got through a lot before...

She lent her forehead on the door.

" 'Pollo...please open it...I just want to help..." Willy said with a soft voice that she has no idea where did it come from....

She could hear who the door was unlocked and her eyes meet Apollo red and fluffy eyes... He let her inside. Both of they stood down on his bed.

"So...what's the problem?" She asked softly but he didn't say a word. Then, she looked on his bad and she saw that a photo was lying there. It was a picture of a little Apollo and Jaden. In that moment she realized what was actually happening with him.

"Oh, Apollo..." She hugged him immediately and he hugged her back. They held each other for a long time, Apollo crying on her shoulder.

"Talk to me." She whispered into his ear. Then, he stared to tell her what he felt. About his brother and how much he missed him, about how much he wanted to het along with him and not to be opponents.

All this time, she listened him carefully and caressed him. After all his energy was gone from talking and crying, he fell aslept on her shoulder. He patted his blonde hair until she fell aslept as well.

Funny because when they woke up, they saw that Robyn sent them some photos with them, sleeping in each other's arms.


End file.
